Masquerade
Masquerade is the 5th season of the fifth season of "E.R." It was first aired on October, 29 in 1998. It was written by Joe Sachs and Samantha Howard Corbin, teleplay by Samantha Howard Corbin and directed by Steve De Jarnatt. Plot It is Halloween in the ER. Lucy and the other medical students throw a party that takes a turn for the worse; damaging her and Carter's relationship. An impressive candidate for the ER Chief position arrives from New York, much to Weaver's annoyance. Greene makes a potentially harmful mistake when he does not recognize a homeless schizophrenic woman's pregnancy. Benton treats Corday to a traditional Halloween. NBC Description NIGHT OF DISCOVERIES: It's Halloween night, and with the pediatric ER filled to capacity, Dr. Ross (George Clooney) struggles to juggle administrative duties with his desire to personally treat each child. Meanwhile, Dr. Carter (Noah Wyle) leaves Lucy (Kellie Martin) in charge of a Halloween party at the dorm that gets out of hand and the new ER Chief is Dan Litvak (guest star Philip Casnoff, 'Sinatra'), an arrogant doctor from the East Coast who has already managed to offend some staffers. Dr. Greene (Anthony Edwards) and Hathaway (Julianna Margulies) learn the dreadful truth when they treat a schizophrenic woman (guest star Sheila Kelley, 'L.A. Law') who claims to be pregnant. What began as a surgical procedure to remove tumors from a young girl turns into a shocking discovery for Dr. Benton (Eriq La Salle) and Dr. Corday (Alex Kingston). Various costumed ER staffers get into the spirit of the holiday. Gloria Reuben and Laura Innes also star. Yvonne Zima guest-stars as Greene's daughter, Rachel. Short summary Halloween night finds the ER awash with allergic or otherwise incapacitated children. Kerry tolerates a visiting candidate for chief while she waits for the official vote. Romano operates on an 11-year-old girl and finds she's genetically male. Carter breaks up a dorm party, but Lucy and a few stragglers remain - with unfortunate results. Mark learns that Jenn's moving to St. Louis and taking Rachel with her. Mark and Carol treat a pregnant schizophrenic. Characters Main * Mark Greene * Doug Ross * John Carter * Carol Hathaway * Jeanie Boulet * Kerry Weaver * Lucy Knight * Elizabeth Corday * Peter Benton Recurring *Paul McCrane as Dr Robert Romano *Abraham Benrubi as Jerry Markovic *Ellen Crawford as Nurse Lydia Wright *Lisa Nicole Carson as Carla Reece *Matthew Glave as Dr. Dale Edson *Julie Bowen as Roxanne Please *Vince Vieluf as Bernard Gamely *Mike Genovese as Officer Al Grabarsky *Yvonne Zima as Rachel Greene *Christine Harnos as Jennifer Greene *Conni Marie Brazelton as Nurse Connie Brazelton *Laura Ceron as Nurse Chuny Marquez *Deezer D. as Nurse Malik McGrath *Lily Mariye as Nurse Lily Jarvik *Gedde Watanabe as Nurse Yosh Takata *Kristin Minter as Randi Fronczak *Emily Wagner as Paramedic Doris Pickman *Montae Russell as Paramedic Dwight Zadro Guest Stars *Philip Casnoff as Dr. Dan Litvak *Sheila Kelley as Coco Robbins *Shannon Cochran as Mrs. Klingman *Angelo Tiffe as Mr. Klingman *Monica Mikala as Barbie Klingman *Christian Hoff as Med Student *Brian Leckner as Lloyd *George Perez as Unknown Role *Jimmie F. Skaggs as Joe Chattarowski *Kevin Berntson as Willie Goldman *Justin Doran as Jay *Tim Halligan as Howard *Jana Lee Hamblin as Cheryl Leary *Evan Sabara as Jared Leary *Morina Pierce as Amanda *Sean A. Tate as Peanut *Cyndyana Santangelo as Angelica Trivia * When Peter Benton was very young, at one point, he wanted to be John Shaft. Quotes Lucy Knight: What's up, were we too loud? Dr. John Carter: No, the furniture was too on fire. _______________________ Lucy Knight: At least your residents acknowledge your existence. Mine don't even know I'm here. I get more respect from this rubber arm. _______________________ (Lydia is wearing a French maid costume) Weaver: Oh, Lydia, I...I guess you didn't, uh, get my memo. The PM shift is not wearing costumes this year. It scares the patients. Lydia: A lot of things have been said over the years about this set of gams, but scary isn't one of them.Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes